nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
King K. Rool/quotes
These are quotes said by King K. Rool. ''Donkey Kong Country *"Make yourselves at home!"'' *''"Right, I've had enough of this. It's time for me to get going. So you Kongs better get off of my ship or else!"'' *''"I'll destroy DK Island. Awha ha haa!"'' *''"I'll be back!"'' ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest 'Prologe' *"I'll make sure DK never messes up my plans again."'' *''"You lot, go down to DK Island and bring that pesky primate to me."'' *''"You are never going to see your friends or DK Island again. Awha ha ha!"'' 'Message' *''"I've kidnapped that lumbering fool Donkey Kong and you will never see him again! Har-har-har-har-har!"'' (SNES) *''"Hah-arrrrh! We have got the big monkey! If you want him back, you scurvy dogs, you have to hand over the banana hoard!"'' (GBA) 'Calling Kerozene' *''"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? Now, let's see how you fare against Kerozene!"'' 'First Defeat' *''"You Kongs think you are so clever, don't you?"'' *''"Come to my lair in the Lost World if you think you can really beat me!"'' 'Last Defeat' *''"I'll get you yet, you stupid monkeys."'' *''"Next time there will be no stopping me. Awha ha ha!"'' *''"Blast you pesky apes! I'll get you next time!"'' ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! 'Kastle KAOS' *"NOOO! What have you done? My wife's going to kill me!"'' *''"I used all of her best pots and pans to make him and then you just cast him aside as if he were a stack of empty tins!"'' *''"WHAT!? How dare you!"'' *''"KAOS was my ticket to world domination!"'' *''"And I'd have gotten away with it, if it weren't for you meddling kids!"'' *''"Well, you may have roasted my robot, but I'm the master chef around here and I reckon it's about time your goose was cooked!"'' 'Knautilus' *''"What the blazes!? So, YOU'RE the one who's been scuttling my super secret submarine!"'' *''"This is the LAST time you'll spoil my plans!"'' *''"I'm gonna bash you good!"'' *''"Right!!! Look out, you cheeky monkeys!"'' ''Donkey Kong 64 'Story intro' *"I've been waiting a long time for this moment. Soon, Donkey Kong and his pretty little island will be no more!"'' *''"I want you to do everything in your power to keep Donkey Kong distracted. Steal that hoard of Golden Bananas he treasures so much and take care of his pathetic friends. This time there can be no mistakes."'' *''"I hope for your sake, you're right this time."'' *''"While you'll be busy looking for your precious golden bananas and flea-bitten friends, I'll be preparing my lizard flavored surprise!"'' 'Jungle intro' *''"Let's see how that fool Donkey Kong is progressing, shall we?"'' *''"That's right, my scaly friend, the ape hasn't even got his first banana yet!"'' *''"W-what! How did he do that?!"'' *''"Very good, Donkey, buy you'll ned more than brute strength to stop me this time!"'' 'Aztec intro' *''"That meddlesome monkey should be burnt to a crisp by now. Where's that Armadillo?!"'' *''"Imbecile! I don't like failure - do you know what happens to failures?"'' *''"I've waited too long for this."'' *''"I won't let those flea-bitten monkeys ruin my plans this time."'' 'Galleon intro' *''"I underestimated those Kongs. Their progress is unexpected."'' *''"Chief technician!"'' *''"I trust the Blast-O-Matic will soon be ready to be activated."'' *''"Guards! Make sure no one leaves until my machine is ready!"'' 'Forest intro' *''"Time to see what those furry freaks are up to"'' *''"Huh? Not a Kong in sight. Where are They?"'' *''"W-who was that!"'' *''"I'm surrounded by fools..."'' 'Caves intro' *''"Those stubborn apes don't know when they're beat."'' *''"But even they will have to admit defeat after they've tangled with my fiery little pet."'' *''"Nothing can stop me now. Their island is doomed!"'' *''"Ah, there you are. I trust the kongs have been dealt with?"'' 'Castle intro' *''"Fatso, is it? I'd choose my last words more carefully if I were you."'' *''"Any last requests?"'' *''"I think not."'' 'Enter hideout' *''"It's the Kongs! Wake up, you fools, and activate the machine!"'' *''"Don't tell me what I can't do!"'' *''"No! The time has come. Goodbye, DK Isles!"'' 'Gameplay quotes' *''"Yeah! Thank you!"'' *''"Come on!"'' ''DK: King of Swing 'Story Intro' *"GWAHAHAHA!"'' *''"I guess I'm the jungle hero now!!"'' *''"Since you chumps don't need these medals, I'll just take 'em all for myself!"'' *''"And don't even think about trying to them back, monkey-brains!!"'' *''"See ya!!"'' 'Confrontation' *''"I told you not to try to get these medals back, you silly monkey..."'' *''"I'm getting tired of you, ape!"'' *''"Well, if you want these medals back, you're going to have to beat me!!"'' *''"The rules are simple!"'' *''"Whoever climbs these panels the fastest wins!"'' *''"You ready, chimp-chump? Because I'm fast!"'' 'First defeat' *''"Wait, wait... That was just practice!"'' *''"Ahh, I feel nice and warmed up now..."'' *''"So here's the real deal!"'' *''"The rules are simple!"'' *''"We're going to have an attack battle on this jungle of square panels!"'' *''"So in dumb ape-speak: hit enemy until enemy down. Ook ook ook!"'' *''"Ready, you simian wimp? I'm tough!"'' ''DK: Jungle Climber 'Cliff Peak' *"That stupid alien! I stole the Crystal Banana right out from under his nose!"'' *''"The Kremling gang will take over the world with this thing!"'' *''"Gwa ha ha!"'' *''"Oops. Can't bask in my own glory just now."'' *''"Let's use the Spirowarp to get out of here before they come after us!"'' 'Toy Box' *''"Duh-Donkey Kong! What are you doing here!?"'' *''"Hey, fruit face, I didn't know you were here, too."'' *''"Of course it makes sense that you'd sic DK on me to reclaim you trinklet."'' *''"But I have no time to play with you apes!"'' *''"Play with THIS instead!"'' 'Panic Factory' *''"DK? Again? Why won't you go away! You're like a bad case of poison ivy!"'' *''"Bwah hah hah!"'' *''"What do you think I want it for? To take over the world! Duh!"'' *''"Bah! Enjoy THIS!"'' *''"I... didn't have enough time to finish it properly, but it's still plenty powerful!"'' *''"Behold! The Mega Amp!"'' 'Kremling Dock' *''"I can't believe it! Don't you have ANYTHING better to do than follow me?!"'' *''"Uh-uh! You guys aren't getting in my way again!"'' *''"See, I planned ahead this time and dug a trap just for you!"'' ----- *''"You're persistent, I'll give you that, but you lose for being a pain in my tail!"'' *''"But you're too late!"'' *''"The King Kruizer IV is primed and ready for action!"'' *''"With it--and the power of those Crystal Bananas--I'm unstoppable!"'' *''"And then, the world---no, the whole universe will be mine!"'' *''"And maybe I'll start with the planet Plantaen!"'' *''"So long, starch-for-brains!"'' 'King Kruiser IV' *''"What?! No way!! How did you make it this far?!"'' *''"You apes always spoil my plans..."'' *''"Bwah ha ha! At last, my Mega Amp is complete!"'' *''"It'll crush you but good! Bwah hah hah!"'' ----- *''"N-No way! You beat my amazing Mega Amp?!"'' *''"Darn it! I've got nothing to lose now!"'' *''"Looks like I'll have to take care of you myself!"'' 'Planet Plantaen' *''"You pesky little apes!"'' *''"Let's see if you can keep up with me!"'' ----- *''"Ugh... Bad monkey!"'' *''"But there's no way I'm letting you have those Crystal Bananas!"'' *''"Check this out!"'' Dialogue :K. Rool: winning the dance contest Now let me see, what do I want? To be ruler of all of Kongo Bongo Island? That sounds good... :Cranky: It's not your fault, Donkey Kong. :Klump: his jumping jacks dance :K. Rool: I WISH YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT! :Cranky: Hahahahaha! Looks like you got your one wish, K. Rool! ---- :DK: Hey, Bluster? This is devastating! We're done for, doomed! Yet you look... :Bluster: Curious? Yes, as to what that crab is doing on King K. Rool's back. :K. Rool: You think someone with my educational background is going to fall for such a desperate, infantile trick as the old "crab-on-the-back" routine? bites his tail Huh? YEEEEOOOOOWWW!!!!!!!!!!! ---- :K. Rool: Think of the possibilities, Klump. Do you realize the things I could do with the Crystal Coconut in one hand and the Golden Banana in the other? :Klump: Um... eh, juggle? ---- :K. Rool: With my KCCBM, we'll be up to our tails in Coconut Chills before you can say "Blast off!" :pushes a big red button that launches the KCCBM. :Kritters: HOORAY!! :K. Rool: I'' wanted to push the big red button! :'Klump': But you said "blast off", and I didn't get to say anything! ---- :'K. Rool': It's so obvious that the treasure they're looking for is some kind of Doomsday Device capable of destroying an entire island! Do you know what that means? :'Krusha': Duh, the apes will have supreme domination over Kongo Bongo Island and probably turn us into matching luggage. :'K. Rool''': He does have his moments. Category:Quotes Category:Mario quotes